


pineapple juice

by dictionarysays



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictionarysays/pseuds/dictionarysays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And suddenly he was tasting pineapple and tans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pineapple juice

 

Sho was the first to walk into the room. He didn't notice a thing at first (his eyes were glued on the business section in his hands).   
  
"Sho." Sho peeked over his newspaper, smiling in greeting at the Ohno on the couch who was now trying to beckon him over, but his hands were full of pineapple, pineapple and more pineapple. "Have some."   
  
Sho considers it, even folding his paper up under his arm, but something stops him. He likes to think it has all to do with the fact he’s already had breakfast this morning, but he knows it's more to do with the way Ohno's slender fingers have caught the piece of pineapple in his hand and the unconscious (ridiculously charming) grin spreading across his cheeks as he sticks it in his mouth.  
  
Sho wants to slap away the blush crawling up his neck. “ _Ano_... I’m fine, but thanks—”  
  
“Bush sho gewd,” if Sho hadn’t learnt Ohno-with-his-mouth-full years ago, he would’ve been thoroughly confused. He gets it but he also gets the juice that’s made Oh-chan’s lips slick and pink, his sticky fingers running through his hair absently.   
  
Without another word, Sho conspicuously slides his newspaper back down (when Jun would ask why he was covering his waist like that after Sho bolted out of the room, he’d say he spilled something instead of the obvious).   
  
“Um, you know... I forgot. I have to go pee!” Sho doesn’t give Ohno a backwards glance as he dashes out of the room, barely dodging Jun who’s just around the corner.   
  
  
Jun’s confused when he walks in, “Morning, Riida,” Ohno waves, “What was that?”  
  
“He had to pee,” Ohno shrugs as Jun nods (he always knew Sho’s bladder was small).   
  
Jun finally hones in on what Ohno is doing and can’t help but roll his eyes at the mess he’s making. He has to stifle a grimace when Ohno wipes his hands on his jeans.  
  
“You’re making a mess.”  
  
“Mm?” Ohno looks up; mouth full. Jun  _could_  fall for Riida’s obliviously cute face, but he sighs instead—going over to where Ohno is on the couch.  
  
“If you’re going to eat in here... ” Jun starts fixing the tray of pineapple, wiping down the table quickly with the napkins from the side. All Ohno does is watch quietly, moving back and chewing on the particularly large piece of fruit in his mouth. “At least be clean about it.” Jun’s voice is too soft to be annoyed, so Ohno’s not worried (not that he ever really is when Matsujun’s around) when Jun starts in on his face.

“ _Riida_... you’re a mess.” Jun knows he’s half smiling half exasperated when he says this, moving hair out of his face before reaching forward to wipe at the dried strands of pineapple stuck to his leader's cheek.  
  
Ohno stays perfectly still, even stopping his chewing for a few moments. Jun  _tsks_  under his breath; annoyed at an especially stubborn piece just under Ohno’s jaw; licking his fingers before returning them to rub at the spot.  
  
“You should try this.” Jun shakes his head, but either Riida misses it or he’s blatantly ignored because he suddenly has pineapple pushed between his lips and he  _really_  doesn’t mean to taste Ohno’s fingers too. He swears. It was a slip of the tongue (quite literally)—his mouth involuntarily accepted the fruit being forced in and suddenly he was tasting pineapple and tans (Jun’s heartbeat was lodged in his throat and he would only admit it to himself and himself only that Ohno’s fingers were far sweeter than any pineapple from Okinawa could ever be). “It’s good, ne?”  
  
Jun pulls back, his whole body rigid as he somehow manages to swallow the rest, nodding mindlessly. Riida’s lips bloom into a happy smile, they’re shiny from the juice and all Jun wants to do is kiss them.   
  
“No-no-no, not this again.  _No_.” Mumbling to himself, Jun pulls himself up (gracefully, mind you), fiddling with his belt. Ohno blinks owlishly.

Jun grits his teeth, he regrets even looking—so he simply walks out, hands fisted at his sides, muttering something about banning pineapples but Ohno isn’t sure.   
  
  
Ten minutes later (Sho and Jun still haven’t returned), Nino makes his way into the dressing room; spotting Ohno and his pineapple in no time at all—he skips his way over to the couch, making it his business to climb from the back and wedge himself in the ridiculously small space between Ohno and the arm of the couch.  
  
“Oh-chan.”  
  
“Nino.” Nino grins, plucking the pineapple from Ohno’s hand and putting it into his own mouth. He grins even more at Oh-chan’s pout. “You’ve been eating this all morning, one piece isn’t gonna kill ya.”  
  
“You don’t know that. That could’ve been the best part.” So Ohno drowns his sorrows in another piece, savouring it this time around.  
  
Nino stretches like a cat, “Guess we’ll never know.”  
  
It stays like this for a few minutes, Ohno munching away and offering Nino some every other slice (Nino is always obliged), while Nino wriggles restlessly. He forgot his DS in the other room and is far too lazy to get it now (first he plays with the fine hairs on Ohno’s nape, then he squeezes Oh-chan’s right arm in different places).   
  
“This is the one I picked.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“ _Mm_.” Oh-chan is strangely tired and he finds himself resting his head on Nino’s bony shoulder, twisting closer. Nino’s stubby fingers comb through Ohno’s hair and it’s sticky and it feels like spring.   
  
“How the hell’d you get it in your  _hair_?” Ohno shrugs and Nino just laughs, grabbing Oh-chan’s face and turning it to his. “There’s more on your face.” Ohno scrubs sleepily at his face as Nino wishes he’d stop feeling like some sentimental fool. So as to suppress the soft smile tugging at his lips, he murmurs, “ _Eeh_. Your nose too, Riida.” Ohno scrunches his nose needlessly, trying to wiggle the adorable thing. Nino’s chuckle is straight from his gut. “You missed a spot, yanno.”  
  
“I did?”  
  
“Yeah. Let me.” Nino’s voice is smug (as pink as his ears may be) when he moves in for the kill.  
  
  
Aiba, always the last one to show up, rushes into the dressing room with a  _happy-raspy_ hi. He walks straight back out and can’t stop the stupid grin on his face.  
  
“Sho-kun! Matsujun! Come quick! You’ll never believe this... I mean, I didn’t think pineapples could even  _go_  there! Bring a camera,  _any_ thing—something that records!”

 


End file.
